Jahreszeiten
by Portuguese Irish
Summary: Estações. Um ano na vida de Legolas e Aarne, longe um do outro. Recomenda-se a leitura de 'Aranhas', primeiro. Songfic.
1. Prolog

**Nota da (excelentíssima) autora:** há que aproveitar uma pausazinha nos testes e fazer algo de útil para a sociedade, certo? Bom, e cá estou eu com _Jahreszeiten_ ('Estações', em alemão), sobre um ano da vida do Aarne em Imladris. Vem em continuidade a Aranhas.

_Jahreszeiten_ foi inspirada no álbum **Jahreszeiten **da banda de black metal alemã **Nargaroth**. Todos os 5 capítulos terão por base as 5 músicas do álbum:

_**Prolog**_(Prólogo)

_**Frühling**_(Primavera)

_**Sommer**_(Verão)

_**Herbst**_(Outono)

_**Winter**_(Inverno)

As letras estão em alemão. Estou perfeitamente consciente que nem todos os prováveis leitores devem dominar a língua germânica, mas não há traduções e eu, que tenho algum conhecimento da língua, tenho algum receio de traduzir mal. Mas se alguém quiser, posso sempre pedir a um amigo ou a um familiar que me ajude.

Para terminar, agradeço ao Mestre Tolkien por me deixar achincalhar a Terra Média, agradeço aos Nargaroth por terem feito este álbum fantástico e desafio os prováveis leitores a ouvirem um bocado das músicas.

* * *

**Prolog**

**Ich weiß' nicht wer ich bin und wer ich war.  
Ein Fremder vor mir selbst und neu für mich.  
Und alt, wenn ich in Spiegel sehe.**

**Ich glaubte,**  
**daß ich überall zu Hause sei,**  
**und war schon heimatlos,**  
**bevor ich noch ganz dort war.**

Aarne ficou a ver a companhia de Mirkwood afastar-se, até por fim ser acompanhado para o interior. Rodeavam-no os filhos de Elrond, com sorrisos amigáveis, e os Valar sabem como o elfo sardento queria retribuir. Mas não conseguia. Revia mentalmente a parte em que só via as costas de Legolas, levado para longe pelo cavalo ruço. E afastava-se, e afastava-se, e afastava-se.

Quando deu por si estava no quarto. Um luxo, e ele, de origens tão humildes! Elrond estava lá com ele, de braços cruzados, imponente mas amistoso. Desalentado, Aarne sentou-se à beira da cama e piscou muito os olhos verdes:

-Queres começar já amanhã? - soou, súbita e agradável, a voz do meio-elfo. Aarne sobressaltou-se mas apressou-se a assentir - Excelente, estou desejoso de te ter a trabalhar comigo!

O elfo sardento assentiu novamente. Elrond estudou-o por momentos; franzino, involuntariamente encolhido de medo, uma palidez cadavérica e um par de olhos muito brilhantes, nervosos e irrequietos, que analisavam tudo. Sim, também não daria uma casca de alho por ele se o quisesse alistar no exército, mas dentro daquele elfo fátuo havia algo grande. Algo grande reflectido naqueles olhos, muito vivos num rosto mortificado.

Despediu-se e deixou-o. Caminhou até ao fundo do corredor, onde os filhos o esperavam. Os gémeos tagarelavam alegremente entre eles e a filha fitou-o, expectante:

-E então? - quis saber. Elrond suspirou:

-Elfinho curioso, aquele. Acho que vai ser muito bom para todos tê-lo por cá.

-Porquê? - indagaram os três jovens elfos em uníssono. Elrond limitou-se a encolher os ombros e seguiram caminho, silenciosos. Até que o meio-elfo franziu o cenho e olhou em redor:

-Caramba, cabeça a minha...! Agora reparo... Glorfindel, onde está esse maldito?

-Por aí. - respondeu Arwen. O elfo loiro gostava de deambular sozinho, mesmo quando havia visitas ilustres e recém-chegados.

**Ich will nicht einsam sein und sehne mich nach Einsamkeit,  
sobald ich nicht alleine bin.**

**Ich will ja lernen, lernen!**  
**Und ich hasse meinen Schlaf,**  
**weil er die Zeit stiehlt.**  
**Aber ich bin so über-voll von mir.**  
**Ich bin voller energiegeladener Ideen und voller Traurigkeit.**

**Ich will leben und ich will sterben.**  
**Und ich tue beides oft.**

Quando Elrond saiu, Aarne deixou-se cair para trás, psicologicamente exausto. Estava sozinho. Sozinho. Sem Legolas. Que grande aperto no coração! Cerrou os olhos, mas isso não o impediu de chorar. Enroscou-se a soluçar, desalmado, e por mais que tentasse não se conseguia acalmar.

Queria aprender, do fundo do coração! Queria ser um mordomo competente, queria que os irmãos mais novos o olhassem com respeito e admiração. Queria ser amado.

Mas... a solidão... a solidão custa tanto...

**Ich war neugierig auf das Glück und siehe:**  
**ich hasse das Gefühl des Glücks.**

**Ich war in Allem und wollte nirgends sein,**  
**wenn ich in Allem war.**

**Ich liebe meine Sonne und ich hasse sie,**  
**weil ich begreife,**  
**dass ich ihr nicht entkommen kann.**

**Ich liebe Huren, Diebe und vielleicht auch Mörder,**  
**weil ich ihr Schicksal liebe,**  
**wenn sie eines haben.**

**Und auch die Verrückten,**  
**wie sie die Menschen nennen.**  
**Sie sind wie Blinde,**  
**die schon lange sehen.**

**Auch alle Huren stehen über uns,**  
**weil sie so viel zu leiden haben.**

Veio um elfo perguntar-lhe se desejava comer, mas Aarne não tinha fome. Mal queria acreditar que ele, habituado a servir, ia passar a ser servido. Mundo louco, mundo louco!

Mas passado algum tempo acalmou-se, recompôs-se e foi até à varanda. O sol já se pusera e o seu rasto rosado já quase desaparecera, tragado pela escuridão da noite estival sem lua. Ergueu os olhos verdes para o céu e desejou que Legolas caísse daquela nuvenzita que passava, calma, por cima do vale. Mas não choveram Legolas.

**Ich fliehe jeden Tag.  
Und wenn die Nacht kommt und stehen bleibt,  
die ganzen stundenlosen Stunden,  
dann bin ich so sehr krank,  
weil es nicht Tag ist.**

Apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito da varanda e enterrou a cara nas mãos, desolado. Dormir num sítio estranho, numa casa estranha, num quarto estranho, numa cama estranha, com pessoas estranhas do outro lado da porta estranha! Tudo, tudo estranho, como Aarne odiava a estranheza e a novidade súbita! Voltou a fitar o céu, mexendo-se nervosamente. Abanou a cabeça e voltou para dentro.

Não tinha fome, não saiu para se juntar a Elrond e à sua família; tinha vergonha, medo. Pavor.

**Ich hasse alle Kinder und doch knie' ich nieder,  
wo ich eines seh'.**

**Ich suche mich und wenn ich mich gefunden hab',**  
**bin ich mein größter Feind.**

**Mir brennt die eigne' Haut wie Feuer und mein Blut ist wie ein unberechenbares Tier.**

**Ich flieh' vor mir und meinem Leben und hasse mich,**  
**der mich vernichten will.**

Demorou algum tempo para se deitar. Andou à roda da cama, espreitou por baixo dela, bateu nela, observou-a escondido atrás de uma cadeira. Nada. Parecia seguro meter-se lá dentro. Tentou acalmar-se, mentalizou-se de que nada de mal lhe aconteceria; tudo seria bom para ele, tudo correria bem. Depois ralhou consigo próprio por ser uma criatura tão estúpida, tão desprezível.

Expulsou o ar dos pulmões e, pé ante pé, avançou até à cama. Espreitou novamente e deitou-se. Era a cama mais confortável onde já se tinha deitado, até mesmo melhor que a de Legolas. Sentiu o sono apoderar-se dele, mal encostou a cabeça às várias almofadas fofas.

No entanto... aquela janela... tão grande... aberta, sem se poder fechar... tão... tão a jeito de algum bicho asqueroso, nojento, babão, malcheiroso, peludo, que arrota e dá puns saltar para lá e entrar no quarto! Não! Não!

Sentou-se na cama, muito direito; não podia dormir! Tinha de se salvaguardar!

**Aber ich bitte um Schmerz und schweres Leben und um Gedanken nach dem Fieber.**

**Ich will für jede Blume leiden,**  
**wenn sie lebend stirbt.**  
**Und will auf ewig dankbar sein,**  
**wenn es in jedem Jahre Frühling wird.**  
**Und will die Kraft abwarten,**  
**nach den Schmerzen.**

**Gib mir Kraft die Zwischenzeiten auszutragen,**  
**ohne Schrei und gib' mir Demut für den großen Schoß.**

Cruzou os braços, nervoso; o tempo empancara, emburrara, não queria andar. Não se queria despachar. Aarne olhou lá para fora, para o escuro, e pensou em Legolas.

Que dor horrível, angustiante, dilacerante no coração! Uma dor que o fazia curvar-se e voltar a cerrar os olhos. Mordeu as costas da mão para abafar um gemido de dor. Dor.

Desejou puder adormecer e, quando acordasse, estar em Mirkwood, e de algum modo saber tudo o que teria de aprender naqueles dez longos anos.

Dez penosos anos.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Frühling (Primavera)

**Nota da (excelentíssima) autora:** caramba, já notaram esta fic! Fico tão feliz, muitíssimo obrigada! E agora, sem mais demoras, este novo capítulo.

* * *

**Frühling (Primavera)**

**Es klaget die Lerche ihr Hoffnungsgesang,  
der alte Schmerzen vergessen macht.  
Ich lausche in Tränen dem Frühlingsklang,  
der Liebe nach tief-kühler Nacht.**

Era primeira vez que Aarne não via as árvores majestosas de Mirwood trajarem-se a rigor para a Primavera. Era a primeira vez que Aarne não via Legolas derreter-se com os potrinhos recém-nascidos que cabriolavam no pasto. Era a primeira vez que Aarne não estava em Mirkwood para se certificar que Legolas vestia roupa adequada à estação e que não continuava encasacado.

Aarne era um elfo dividido: aprendera a adorar as manhãs, quando se levantava muito cedo e ficava com Elrond até ser hora de almoço, ou na biblioteca ou lá fora, a aprender sobre a arte da cura. Mas de tarde, quando o nobre elfo o deixava à vontade e ia tratar dos seus assuntos, o elfo sardento caía novamente no buraco negro da depressão. As manhãs solarengas evoluíam para uma tarde funesta e o elfo tentava, a todo o custo, forçar o tempo a passar, fosse lendo compulsivamente na biblioteca ou rezando os nomes de todas as plantas que conhecia até ao momento.

Isolava-se.

**Der Krähen Klage dringt nicht an mein Ohr,**  
**ich riß es aus meinem klagend' Gewissen.**  
**Ich mordete alle Schatten hinfort,**  
**die einst mich in Abgründe rissen**

Naquela tarde os gémeos estavam particularmente barulhentos. O incomodado Aarne pegou no livro, quase maior do que ele, e mudou-se para um dos muitos terraços da casa senhorial. Perfeito, o silêncio tumular. Teve o cuidado de se sentar à sombra, voltou a abrir o livro e mergulhou de cabeça na leitura. De minuto a minuto fitava o sol, esperançoso, mas o astro brilhava, trocista, no mesmo lugar, sem menção de se mexer e dar lugar à lua.

Que irritante!

Aarne bufou, insatisfeito, e voltou a concentrar-se na leitura. Um livro deveras interessante sobre venenos. Mudou de página, e ao fazer isso não se apercebeu que alguém se aproximara e parara à sua frente. Glorfindel inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, observando o elfo; vira-o havia algum tempo, aquando da sua chegada no Verão anterior, mas não tivera a oportunidade de o conhecer. Tudo o que sabia sobre ele era que se chamava Aarne e era o mais incomum dos elfos, com as suas sardas e madeixas de cobre.

Constituíam a minoria loira de Imladris.

Sem conseguir resistir por muito mais tempo, Glorfindel clareou a garganta e preparava-se para falar. Mas Aarne sobressaltou-se, fechou o livro com um estrondo e fitou-o de olhos arregalados:

-Não era minha intenção assustar-te. - assegurou o elfo de Gondolin, sorrindo. Aarne limitou-se a piscar, provavelmente sem ter a mínima noção sobre o que era aquele mamarracho à sua frente. E isso agradava a Glorfindel, poupava-o a toda uma série de formalidades irritantes e à eterna dúvida sobre as verdadeiras intenções da amizade. Puxou dum banquinho e sentou-se - Sou o... - elfo burro, se dissesse o nome estragava tudo! Levou um milésimo de segundo a encontrar a solução -... Glor.

-Aarne... - volveu o elfo de olhos verdes, sentindo-se perturbado pelo súbito ataque à sua privacidade e solidão. Sentiu-se tentado a continuar a ler... mas isso seria mal-educado e rude, e Aarne não podia ser mal-educado e rude com os elfos de Imladris. Glorfindel estudava-o, detendo os olhos nas sardas do outro elfo. Voltou a sorrir:

-Então... vens de Mirkwood? - perguntou. Aarne assentiu - Futuro mordomo do príncipe, certo? - Aarne voltou a assentir. Diálogos raçados de monólogo são extremamente desmotivantes... O elfo de Gondolin olhou em redor, em busca de inspiração, e depois voltou a fitar os olhos verdes de Aarne - Presumo que já conheças os cantos a Imladris.

-Nem por isso... - confessou Aarne, encolhendo-se involuntariamente no cadeirão almofadado. Que elfo tão estranho! Quereria alguma informação? - Hmm... se estás perdido, não vou ser muito útil e...

-Não, longe disso! - Glorfindel riu e ergueu-se. Aarne teve esperanças de que o elfo perturbador o deixasse, mas este tirou-lhe o livro e depois ergueu-o pelo pulso - Consta-me que lês a manhã toda. Vem e espairece um bocado!

-Eu espaireço a ler, obrigado... - retorquiu Aarne educadamente. Mas que trambolho, que empecilho! E o veneno dos cogumelos, que estava a ser tão fascinante...!

Tarde demais, já caminhavam pelo pátio, lado a lado, e o elfo de Gondolin papagueava animadamente sobre um qualquer assunto que passava completamente ao lado de Aarne. O elfo sardento suspirou; só havia um único elfo, em toda a Arda, que tinha autorização para fazer de Aarne um animal de companhia. Esse elfo era Legolas. E aquele elfo loiro, muito alto e largo de ombros, que falava falava e falava, não era, definitivamente, Legolas...

Ainda assim Aarne aturou-o e deambularam pela cidadezinha élfica. Anoitecia, finalmente, quando Glorfindel se calava, finalmente! Aarne sorriu inconscientemente, e esse sorriso não passou despercebido ao outro elfo:

-Feliz? - perguntou - Ainda à pouco parecias bastante desanimado.

-Eu gosto da noite. - confessou Aarne. Bom, não seria bem confessar. Confessar, abrir-se, só com Legolas. Mais ninguém, absolutamente proibido! Mas... bom, naquele caso estava a responder a perguntas... não ia contra nenhuma das suas regras pessoais, certo?

Glorfindel assentiu e fitou o céu que escurecia e onde já brilhavam, mortiças, algumas estrelas. Uma sombra de dor passou-lhe pelo rosto e Aarne ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não formulou uma pergunta, mas obteve uma resposta:

-A noite traz as trevas. - murmurou Glorfindel - E as trevas trazem o esquecimento.

**Auch hab ich das blut-rost'ge Messer  
wohl unterm Kirschenbaum vergraben  
und habe den Dämon der Rache  
in meinen Träumen erschlagen.**

Amigos...

Família...

O amor duma vida...

Abanou a cabeça e voltou a sorrir para Aarne:

-E gostas da noite porquê? - ora, elfo intrometido! O elfo sardento começou a mexer no cabelo, nervoso:

-É o findar de um dia, e anuncia o começo de outro. É o passar do tempo, o render dos dias.

Um elfo com pressa, uma coisa que não se vê todos os dias! Glorfindel assentiu. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos e Aarne aproveitou a oportunidade para olhar em redor, já que, de tão ocupado que estivera a tentar não ouvir Glorfindel, nem reparara por onde tinham vindo. Estavam numa espécie de plataforma que se projectava sobre um riacho galopante, que bastava estender a mão para tocar. Haviam descido por uma escada em caracol esculpida na pedra e, lá mais em cima, os telhados das casas reflectiam os últimos raios de sol.

Era um sítio belo mas um pouco vertiginoso. Glorfindel reparou que Aarne parecia desnorteado:

-Nunca aqui estiveste? - indagou. O elfo de olhos verdes abanou a cabeça, inocentemente - Precisavas mesmo da minha companhia! Anda, ainda há imensos sítios onde podemos ir, antes de jantar.

Não, Aarne não precisava daquele elfo irritante! Precisava da calma e conforto da biblioteca, da boa companhia de um livro! Mas lá foi, arrastado pelo entusiasmado elfo, e subiram as escadinhas em caracol. Durante a subida, Aarne teve tempo para examinar Glorfindel, e não resistiu a querer saber um pouco mais acerca daquela coisa tão chata que lhe tinha aparecido à frente:

-És da guarda? - perguntou. Pelo menos, as vestimentas de montar assim o indicavam. Glorfindel riu nervosamente:

-Nem por isso... Não... mas... já cá estou há bastante tempo, costumo sair por aí com as patrulhas...

Lindo, um vagabundo! Mas agora Aarne estava oficialmente curioso:

-Donde vens? - a temida pergunta... Glorfindel engoliu em seco e seguiram ao longo da alameda, lado a lado. Um par de elfos passou por eles e assentiram cordialmente ao elfo de Gondolin. Só desejava que Aarne não tivesse reparado:

-Oh, venho... venho de longe, muito longe. - voltou a sorrir, tentando recuperar a confiança. Um vagabundo duma terrinha esquecida algures... Aarne assentiu. Sabia que já o dissera antes, mas ia voltar a dizê-lo; pelo menos tinha uma pátria...:

-Venho de Mirkwood.

-Estive lá, uma vez. - para prestar homenagem ao príncipe recém-nascido. Mal o vira, pois um sempre alerta Thranduil evitava a todo o custo que se aproximassem muito do berço do seu precioso filho. Fez uma careta - Era Inverno, Elrond previra que ia nevar mas não nevou. Fiz figura de palhaço, atafulhado de peles...

Aarne tentou abafar o riso. Subiram um lanço de escadas ladeadas por roseiras. As rosas, laranjas como chamas duma lareira convidativa durante o Inverno, estavam fechadas, mas ainda assim abelhas teimosas tentavam estender o horário laboral. O elfo de olhos verdes encolheu-se; abelhas, que medo! Alcançaram uma outra plataforma, camuflada por árvores frondosas:

-Mestre Elrond prevê o tempo? - indagou Aarne, deveras fascinado. Glorfindel fez uma nota mental para se referir ao velho amigo por «mestre»:

-Não, ele tem visões...

-Prevê o futuro?

-Algo assim. Mas definitivamente, não prevê o tempo... - concluiu o elfo de Gondolin com uma nota de aborrecimento.

Caminharam em silêncio, até irem dar às traseiras da casa senhorial. Aarne não fazia a mínima ideia de como tinham ido ali parar, mas teve o vislumbre dum mensageiro que partia a cavalo. Levava na bagagem a carta de dez páginas que Aarne escrevera a Legolas... Elrond, que lhe desejara uma boa viagem, virou-se e deu de caras com os recém-chegados. Um largo sorriso cresceu-lhe no rosto, e teria crescido mais, não fosse o urgente esbugalhar de olhos por parte de Glorfindel:

-Hmm... Aarne, que bom ver-te a passear! - felicitou o meio-elfo. O mencionado olhou de esguelha para o elfo que o acompanhava, e engoliu em seco; passear uma ova, tinham-no raptado, praticamente! Mas bem lá no fundo, gostara e estava grato pela companhia.

Fez uma pequena reverência:

-Se me permitis, senhor, vou preparar-me para jantar. - lançou um último olhar a Glorfindel e afastou-se. Quando entrou, o elfo loiro que ficara com Elrond deixou os ombros descaírem para a frente:

-Tiveste pena dele? - perguntou Elrond, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de quando o nobre elfo chegara a Imladris, sabia perfeitamente que Glorfindel se revia naquele elfo encolhido a um canto. Sabia o quão árduo fora construir aquela forte amizade que agora os unia. O elfo de Gondolin abanou a cabeça, tristemente:

-Solidariedade. - volveu. Entraram e encaminharam-se para o salão, onde a mesa já estava posta. Arwen petiscava umas fatias de queijo de cabra:

-Espero que sejas sincero... se bem sabes...

-Sim sim, muito lindo, a sinceridade é a pedra basilar da amizade. - Glorfindel sentou-se e cruzou os braços, aborrecido - Ele não me achou muita piada...

-És um guerreio nato, fazes... grandes investidas. - Elrond olhou em redor; onde estariam os gémeos?

-Logo lhe conto. - prometeu Glorfindel. Se Aarne lhe desse oportunidade para tal, claro...

**Auf daß es in seinen Wurzeln warm,  
gleich ei'm totem Kinde schlafe.  
Und nicht erwecke ein alt- gestr'gen Harm,  
mit dem ich die jung' Liebe strafe.**

* * *

Em Mirkwood chovia. Pela janela da sala, Legolas via as gotas de chuva baterem contra o vidro e escorrerem até ao parapeito. Suspirou e voltou a fitar o mapa.

Um entusiasmado Thranduil assinalava zonas no grande mapa, gloriosamente estendido por cima da mesa:

-Ouve-me isto, é de génio! - exclamou o rei. Tinha a coroa de banda e arregaçara as mangas da túnica - Vamos aproveitar esta chuva e a humidade para atacarmos as aranhas com flechas incendiárias! - apontou um grande círculo que assinalava uma zona no mapa - Só temos de nos certificar que elas se mantêm aqui!

-Tarde demais... - volveu Legolas. Pegou numa pena de ganso, molhou-a no tinteiro e assinalou uma zona no mapa - Um batedor comentou comigo que também já as há aqui.

-Dá-me oitenta elfos, então. - teimou o rei, cruzando os braços - Quarenta vão contigo para aqui e pegam-lhes fogo aqui, - apontou uma zona - e os outros vão comigo e repetimos a operação aqui. - apontou a outra zona e fitou o príncipe, entusiasmado. Lentamente, Legolas assentiu:

-Parece-me bem.

-Não parece, é. É por isso que eu sou rei e tu príncipe, é por isso que eu sou o supremo comandante e tu um mero subalterno... - concluiu o rei. Esperou pelo grande sorriso que deveria surgir nos lábios do filho, mas esse sorriso ficou aquém do esperado. Thranduil revirou os olhos, cansado, e ajeitou a coroa - Já percebi que tens muitas saudades do teu amigo, não precisas de estar sempre a lembrar-me disso...

-Quando é que o mensageiro chega? - murmurou Legolas, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa e apoiando neles o queixo. Thranduil rabiscava rapidamente um plano anti-aranhas num qualquer pedacito de papel:

-Quando chegar...

-Obrigado, meu pai... - suspirou e voltou a endireitar-se. A vida sem Aarne era desoladora... Mas o rei esforçava-se, e como se esforçava!, para devolver alguma da antiga animação a Legolas. O príncipe olhou em redor, pensando em algo; não queria ser um filho ingrato. Voltou a encarar o pai - Tenho fome.

-Que engraçado, eu também! - o rei elfo apoiou a cabeça na palma da mão - Faz algo útil e traz qualquer coisa para comermos. De caminho, diz ao Yrjan para chamar o Aelle.

-E porque não o Tjaden? - depois de Aarne e Ragnar, o tenente era o grande camarada de Legolas. Não lhe agradava minimamente a ideia de Aelle lhe passar à frente. Thranduil regressou ao seu estado mal-humorado:

-Faz o que eu digo!

E Legolas assim o fez. Mas depois não voltou à sala dos mapas e foi fechar-se no quarto, entristecido. Quase esperava ver Aarne a organizar as almofadas que estavam em cima da cama por ordem cromática. Mas Aarne não estava lá e o mensageiro demorava tanto, mas tanto!

O elfo de olhos azuis atirou-se para cima da cama e fitou o tecto. Que aborrecido... Passado algum tempo foi sentar-se à escrivaninha e começou a desenhar o que via pela janela.

**Es fallen die Blüten der Kirschen,**  
**wie weiße Tränen auf mich herab.**  
**Zum Zeichen als ob ich nun wäre**  
**erweckt aus dem Schlaf in feucht-kaltem Grab.**

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Sommer (Verão)

**Nota da (excelentíssima) autora: **mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews. E se tiverem curiosidade sobre a runa, é uma 'hagalaz'.

* * *

**Sommer (Verão)**

**Ich bin der Tau auf dem Gras,  
der dein Herz nähret,  
der Kuß der vergaß,  
daß nichts ewig währet.**

Faltava pouco para o solstício de Verão e Legolas andava completamente eufórico. Naquela tarde regressava com Tjaden; tinham ido escoltar um grupo de mercadores até uma zona segura da estrada e agora os cavalos seguiam a trote, com as rédeas largas e os cavaleiros confortavelmente instalados nos arreios. O príncipe tagarelava animadamente sobre, finalmente, voltar a ver Aarne; planeava ficar lá até ao Outono. Tjaden ouvia-o pacientemente e espreguiçava-se quando os cavalos se empinaram, repentinamente, e estacaram. Legolas guinou para a frente e teria caído se não se tivesse agarrado com força à crina negra de Ragnar. Já Tjaden não teve essa sorte e foi parar ao chão:

-Sinceramente! - resmungou Tjaden, erguendo-se e sacudindo o pó da roupa. Lançou um olhar desapontado à égua branca - O que foi isto?

-Pergunta errada... - murmurou Legolas, que já esticava a corda do arco - A pergunta certa seria 'O que é aquilo'? - e disparou. A flecha seguiu certeira e mortífera por entre as copas das árvores. Atingiu o alvo, que guinchou e caiu sob a forma de uma ave da carniça, demasiado grande para um necrófago normal.

**Ich bin der Schrei im Wind,  
der zu künden begehrt,  
daß Sterne wir sind,  
die selbst ein Gott fürchtig ehrt.**

Os dois elfos aproximaram-se, cautelosos, e examinaram a ave; garras como punhais e um bico como uma adaga, penas negras baças e algumas delas quebradas. Tjaden abriu-lhe os olhos e franziu o cenho:

-Tem olhos amarelos! - comentou - Nunca vi nada assim!

-Olha a testa... - murmurou Legolas, aproximando mais a cara para se certificar de que estava a ver bem. De facto, havia uma marca, uma espécie de tatuagem - Ajuda-me...

Rapidamente, os dois elfos arrancaram as penas da cabeça da ave da carniça. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao verificarem que a ave tinha sido tatuada na testa. Bom, tatuada não, queimada com um símbolo desconhecido. Legolas e Tjaden apressaram-se a montar os cavalos e a regressar ao palácio, com o cadáver a baloiçar no dorso da égua branca de Tjaden.

O príncipe confiou o cavalo ao amigo e, segurando a ave pelo pescoço, correu para o interior do palácio. Os seus passos ecoavam, fracos, pelos corredores altos e desertos, abafados apenas quando subiu as escadas cobertas por uma longa tapeçaria. Trotou até ao fundo do corredor e parou em frente a uma porta de mogno escuro, recompôs-se e bateu rápida e urgentemente. Sem esperar resposta, abriu a porta e espreitou para dentro do gabinete.

Thranduil franziu o cenho e poisou a pena:

-Sim? - quis saber. Legolas entrou e agitou a ave morta. A primeira reacção do rei foi fulminar o príncipe com o olhar; que brincadeira de mau gosto era aquela? Mas, antes que pudesse sequer formular uma ofensa, Legolas colocou o bicho em cima da secretária do rei e apontou a testa marcada. As feições do rei elfo mudaram drasticamente de severas para preocupadas, e por fim para confusas. Examinou a descoberta do príncipe, revirou os olhos enquanto se esforçava para pensar, até resolver mandar Legolas trazer-lhe Yrjan.

Em passo de corrida, o príncipe arrancou o conselheiro da varanda onde estava a ler e arrastou-o até diante do rei. Apesar de ofendido com a brutal interrupção, Yrjan examinou a marca na testa do animal; parecia um «H»

Rei e príncipe entreolhavam-se, curiosos, e Legolas lamentou, mentalmente, que Aarne não estivesse ali. Por fim, Yrjan fitou-os, de semblante carregado:

-É uma runa... - murmurou. Thranduil assentiu, incentivando-o a continuar - E o seu significado não tem nada de positivo...

-Começamos bem... - resmungou o rei elfo, cruzando os braços - Vai, diz.

-Bom... - o conselheiro procurou começar pelo menos desagradável - Mudança, crise, catástrofe, destruição...

-Já chega, já ouvi o que tinha a ouvir... - suspirou o rei elfo. Olhou para a ave morta, morta pelo filho. Um mensageiro eufémico dum mal maior. Sorriu, triste; Legolas era, sem dúvida, o seu melhor arqueiro. A sua melhor carta num jogo difícil. Com um movimento da cabeça, ordenou a Yrjan que fosse lá para fora e esperasse, e assim fez o conselheiro. Sozinho com o filho, avançou para ele e agarrou-o pelos ombros.

**Bin dein Rüstung und auch Schild,**  
**im Hagel und im Sturm.**  
**Im Kampf gegen die Schatten**  
**und den erdlohen Wurm.**

Legolas engoliu em seco perante a expressão melancólica do pai; dali não viria nada de bom... Thranduil respirou fundo e cravou os olhos verdes nos olhos azuis do filho:

-Eu sei que vais ficar destroçado, zangado, vais bater portas e não me deixar entrar no teu quarto, não me vais falar durante um bom pedaço e vais rogar-me toda a espécie de pragas... - introduziu o rei elfo, e Legolas já não tinha dúvidas sobre qual seria a conclusão - Eu lamento, mas lamento mesmo... mas... não te posso deixar ir, não posso dispensar o meu melhor senhor de guerra.

O príncipe sentiu um sabor amargo, mas tão amargo! Sentiu os olhos arderem com lágrimas, mas fez um esforço hercúleo para não as derramar. Limitou-se a baixar a cabeça e a assentir, e mentalmente blasfemou; naquela altura parecia-lhe que deveria ter deixado a ave de carniça viver... Thranduil fez uma festa desajeitada na cabeça loira do príncipe e, tal como em outras situações parecidas, ficou sem saber muito bem o que dizer; era muito mais fácil contrariar Legolas quando este queria ir floresta fora sem pôr o arreio no cavalo, ou quando ele queria enfardar pão com mel, ou quando o príncipe queria ir em patrulha em vez de ficar sossegado em casa... agora, impedi-lo de passar o Verão com Aarne, apenas uma mísera estação, era muito, muito difícil, mas tinha de ser, Thranduil não se queria arriscar.

Ficou a ver enquanto Legolas saía da saleta, cabisbaixo, e Yrjan entrava. O conselheiro olhou da porta que se fechou atrás do príncipe para o rei, e esboçou uma careta carrancuda:

-Ele estava à espera disto há tanto tempo! - reprimiu o conselheiro - Não acredito que tens a coragem de o fazer!

-Coragem não... - murmurou Thranduil, olhando novamente para a runa ominosa na testa da ave necrófaga - mas lata sim...

* * *

**Bin der Regen im Sommer,**  
**der stillet deinen Durst.**  
**Bin das Licht nach dem Donner,**  
**das uns leuchtet 'gen dem Kurs.**

Se havia alguém bem-disposto em Imladris, esse alguém era Aarne. Vinha aí o Verão, e o Verão traria Legolas, e Legolas traria a felicidade!

Agora que o elfo sardento via bem, a vida era bela; era inteligente e não o sabia, Elrond estava satisfeitíssimo com o seu progresso, os gémeos barulhentos tinham ido embora e o tempo estava agradável. Até a companhia stressante do elfo de Gondolin se estava a tornar positiva.

Faltavam uns meros dias para o solstício. O elfo de olhos verdes estava entretidíssimo a organizar as roupas do armário por ordem cromática; eram, na sua maioria, calças escuras e camisas leves e claras, com algumas túnicas em tons de verde à mistura. Trauteava alegremente uma marcha que ouvira os arqueiros cantarem e não se apercebeu que Glorfindel lhe invadia o quarto, içando-se para a varanda baixa e aproximando-se pé ante pé.

Então o nobre elfo deu-lhe um tabefe na cabeça e afastou-se a rir. Desconcentrado, Aarne olhou em redor e fulminou-o com o olhar:

-Imbecilóide... - resmungou. Glorfindel fez uma cambalhota em cima da cama, mas por ter calculado mal a habilidade estatelou-se no chão - Muito bem feito, sim senhor!

-Vamos passear. - sugeriu o elfo de Gondolin. Todos os dias fazia a mesma sugestão:

-Vai tu... - volveu Aarne, virando-lhe as costas. Todos os dias dava a mesma resposta. E todos os dias se via arrastado para fora de casa. No pátio, fez o seu escândalo da derrota, para grande divertimento de Glorfindel. Depois, derrotado, o elfo de olhos verdes conformou-se com a situação e deixou que o outro elfo o puxasse pelo pulso:

-Todos os dias és a mesma coisa. - acusou Glorfindel. Aarne revirou os olhos:

-Se sou tão aborrecido, porque é que não me deixas em paz?

-Sabes o quão divertido é arreliar-te? - perguntou o nobre elfo, sorrindo. O elfo silvestre fez uma careta de desaprovação; Legolas também dava sempre essa desculpa. Legolas. Sorriu e nem reparou que o estavam a levar para as cavalariças:

-Este Verão um amigo vem visitar-me. - informou Aarne - O meu melhor amigo.

-Uma criatura tão desagradável como tu tem amigos? - a expressão surpresa de Glorfindel arrancou uma gargalhada a Aarne. Mas aquela era uma notícia preocupante - E quem é esse ser abençoado que te atura?

-Príncipe Legolas, para o povo. - volveu Aarne orgulhosamente. Glorfindel apenas assentiu, tentando não entrar em pânico; ele e o príncipe de Mirkwood já se conheciam, e estaria tudo arruinado se Legolas chegasse e o saudasse como lhe era devido. A cabeça loira de Glorfindel traçou um plano de emergência; ficar fora de Imladris o Verão todo!

Olhou Aarne de soslaio; não sabia se já lhe podia contar quem ele era, realmente; gostava daquele princípio de amizade simples, directo e insultuoso. Bom... sacudiu a cabeça e parou diante da boxe do seu cavalo branco:

-Não... - murmurou o elfo sardento a seu lado. Glorfindel voltou a sorrir:

-Siiiim!

-Nããããão...

-Siiiiim...!

**Bin die Welle im Wasser,  
die deine Narben kühlt,  
die schon bluten ach so lang'  
und darbend deine Seel' aufwühlt**

Aarne abanou a cabeça e começou a percorrer o caminho de regresso:

-Vai-te lixar, detesto andar a cavalo! - exclamou, enfadado. Tarde demais, Glorfindel já o arrastava para junto do cavalo outra vez. Aarne preparava-se para fazer um novo escândalo quando o elfo de Gondolin o amarrou com uma guia e o fez sentar em cima dum fardo de palha. E então sim, ali sentando enquanto Glorfindel preparava os cavalos, é que Aarne gaguejou um original e colorido protesto.

Protesto esse que não abalou em nada a boa disposição do outro elfo. Ainda amarrado, Aarne foi colocado em cima de Týr:

-Vamos dar uma bela cavalgada! - disse o elfo loiro de Gondolin, ao montar para o elegante cavalo branco. Asfaloth resfolegou e olhou com curiosidade para o cavalinho gorducho a seu lado e para o seu cavaleiro; estranha dupla. Glorfindel conduziu o cavalo para fora da cavalariça e Týr seguiu o cavalo branco; talvez fossem a algum lado onde houvesse comida! No arreio, Aarne berrava uma catrefada de impropérios, mas calou-se assim que o pequeno cavalo se começou a mover; estava amarrado, não se podia agarrar, e se falasse talvez se desequilibrasse e caísse!

Alguns elfos pasmaram enquanto os viam passar, outros riram-se de Aarne. O elfo sardento quis desaparecer, encolher-se e esconder-se na camisa de atilhos larga. Recomeçou a berrar quando reparou que Glorfindel se preparava para atravessar a ponte e seguir o caminho para fora do vale élfico, mas as suas reclamações foram em vão.

Só se viu livre da guia quando, num planalto arborizado, o elfo de Gondolin se dignou a desamarrá-lo:

-Era para não virares o cavalo. - explicou o inocente Glorfindel. Aarne agarrou as rédeas, desajeitadamente:

-Já passeamos, já podemos ir...

-Vamos adiante, só mais um pouco! - implorou o outro elfo. O elfo de olhos verdes arregalou muito os olhos, silvou e deixou que Týr seguisse Asfaloth. Glorfindel sorriu, deliciado, e começaram a falar sobre algo completamente idiota.

**Denn du hast mich gefunden,  
im schwertiefen Erz.  
Geheilt meine Wunden,  
getröstet mein Herz.**

Seguiram a passo pelo caminho ladeado de árvores. O solo, as plantas e os elfos estavam salpicados por pequenas bolinhas luminosas, raios de sol que passavam por entre as folhas. De súbito, Týr espetou as orelhinhas para a frente e estacou, e por mais que Aarne esperneasse não se mexia. Glorfindel franziu o cenho e olhou fixamente para o caminho; vinha lá alguém, alguém que galopava velozmente. Por momentos, Glorfindel temeu que fosse Legolas, e aí o belo dia estaria arruinado. Mas, apesar de ser um cavaleiro com as vestes de Mirkwood, não era Legolas. Era um mensageiro, e devia ser extremamente urgente, pois o elfo, em vez de montar um pesado cavalo de combate, vinha num palafrém leve e ligeiro.

Aelle reconheceu Aarne e estacou o cavalo junto do cavalinho do elfo sardento. Depois olhou Glorfindel, esbugalhou os olhos e ia fazer uma vénia, mas Glorfindel abanou rapidamente a cabeça e tentou salvar-se:

-Um mensageiro, que fazes aqui? - perguntou. O confuso Aelle piscou os olhos, mas depois estendeu um pergaminho a Aarne e virou o cavalo. Antes que Glorfindel o pudesse convidar para descansar, já o elfo se afastava, espicaçando levemente o rápido corcel.

Aarne olhou, desconfiado, para o pergaminho. Tinha o selo com a divisa do príncipe. Com um mau pressentimento e mãos trémulas, Aarne quebrou o selo, desenrolou o pergaminho e principiou a ler. Glorfindel fitou-o, curioso, e não conseguiu evitar alarmar-se com a palidez mortal que se abateu sobre o rosto alvo do elfo sardento.

O elfo de olhos verdes engoliu em seco e, olhando em frente mas sem fitar nada em especial, amarfanhou o pergaminho e guardou-o num pequeno alforge do arreio de Týr. Os cavalos pastavam na berma do caminho, sem darem muita importância à súbita tensão que se abateu sobre os elfos. Aarne suspirou, apático, e ao fim de algum tempo recolheu as rédeas, virou o cavalo e incitou-o a galopar de volta a Imladris.

Para galopar de livre e espontânea vontade, era porque a situação era grave. Ainda assim, Glorfindel não pôde deixar de se sentir magoado; esperava que Aarne lhe tivesse dito o que se passava. Mas quem era ele para censurar os outros sobre ocultar informação pessoal? Mordiscou o lábio inferior e seguiu o elfo de olhos verdes.

Manteve alguma distância e ocupou-se dos cavalos, certo de que isto daria tempo a Aarne para se acalmar. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu umas calças, enfiou uma camisa e as botas e, de cabelo solto e molhado, correu para o quarto do outro elfo. Bateu à porta e entrou, para o encontrar sentado no chão, os olhos muito abertos, sem qualquer reacção. Lentamente, aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se à sua frente:

-Aarne? - chamou, agitando uma mão em frente aos olhos semi-vidrados do outro elfo. Nada. - Aarne?

-Ele não pode vir... - murmurou por fim o elfo sardento. Piscou os olhos, lentamente, e Glorfindel reparou que os olhos magnificamente verdes de Aarne se enchiam de lágrimas - Tem de ficar e combater... - não chegou a acabar a frase e largou a chorar. Aquilo não era justo, não era! O elfo de Gondolin franziu ligeiramente o sobrolho, consternado, e puxou Aarne para um abraço. Ficaram assim até Aarne se acalmar e ir tomar banho. Enquanto esperava, Glorfindel foi autorizado a ler o pergaminho e sentiu uma terrível tristeza, tanto pelo príncipe como pelo elfo sardento.

E teve de se reprimir a si próprio, pois um feio sentimento de satisfação rasgara-lhe um enorme sorriso no coração.

**Als Mann meine Hand zum Schutze erhoben,  
bett' ich dich auf efeu'sches Meer.  
Und bleibe mit dir auf ewig verwoben  
(und) will einer and'ren sein nimmer mehr.**

* * *

**Review?**

**P.S: **já agora, não sei se quem lê esta história se dá ao trabalho de ir ao google tradutor ver o significado das canções. Se não o fazem, aconselho a fazer isso porque... agora como é que eu explico isto... digamos, são uma espécie de suplemento do texto.


	4. Herbst (Outono)

**Nota da (excelentíssima) autora: **mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews. E, lamentavelmente, _Jahreszeiten_ termina no próximo capítulo. Haverá mais histórias, não posso deixar o Aarne assim pendurado, não é?

* * *

**Herbst (Outono)**

**Es sinkt die sterbende Sonne,**  
**blutrot in nebligen Schlaf.**  
**Es regt sich Bedauern im Herzen,**  
**wo einst mein Scheitern mich traf.**

**Und meine Hände nun welk wie Papier,  
verbrennen im herzkühlen Fehl.  
Und altes Lachen, das schaudernd mich macht,  
verlacht mich in all dem Weh'.**

O vento começava a levantar-se, vindo do longínquo Norte. As árvores de copas verdes tornavam-se doiradas, as flores fechavam e Imladris vestia-se assim para o Outono.

Regra geral, os elfos não são friorentos, mas desde quando é que Aarne se mantém na regra geral?

E por isso o elfo sardento, encolhido, remoía pragas contra o vento frio que lhe mordiscava a face. Os gémeos tinham regressado na noite anterior e naquela manhã Elrond tinha-o dispensado. Assim, Aarne vira-se confinado à companhia de Glorfindel que, deitado na erva a seu lado, aproveitava o sol outonal.

O elfo de Gondolin ficara especialmente satisfeito quando o elfo de Mirkwood tinha ido ter com ele aos estábulos, extremamente aborrecido por não ter nada que fazer e afirmando que não lhe apetecia ficar sozinho. Haviam ficado horas e horas a fio a conversar, e apenas se tinham silenciado quando chegaram ao relvado e se sentaram.

Glorfindel observou por momentos as madeixas acobreadas de Aarne brilharem ao Sol. Depois o vento agitou-lhe o cabelo e as madeixas de cobre perderam-se momentaneamente no cabelo muito loiro. Então o elfo de olhos verdes suspirou e entrelaçou as mãos no colo, o que levou Glorfindel a concluir que algo aborrecia o outro elfo. Espreguiçou-se e cruzou as pernas:

-E se fôssemos dar um passeio a cavalo? - sugeriu. Aarne fez uma careta, a tão esperada reacção. Mas uma careta triste, diferente das caretas zangadas tão habituais - Aarne?

-Hm?

-Porque é que tens medo de cavalos? - e o curioso elfo de Gondolin sentou-se. Aarne fitou-o momentaneamente, como que aturdido pela pergunta. Depois esticou a mão, sacudiu algumas folhinhas do cabelo loiro de Glorfindel e soltou um pesado suspiro.

**Und keine Narbe blieb namenlos,  
im Kampfe der Eitelkeit.  
Verblutend wir blieben im Felde zurück  
und lecken die Wunden der Zeit.**

-Quando era pequeno, - começou, desviando o olhar para as mãos. As mãos são fascinantes! - o meu pai tinha um cavalo. Um daqueles cavalos enormes, muito comuns em Mirkwood... são muito resistentes e são fortes o suficiente para puxarem troncos caídos, e contentam-se com a erva rala que nasce entre as árvores. - fez uma pausa e olhou para diante. Glorfindel olhava-o, expectante, e sorriu quando Aarne sorriu - Era um cavalo tão bonito... todo branco, de noite parecia brilhar! E tinha a crina e a rabada muito longas e onduladas, e aloiravam nas pontas. E tinha olhinhos azuis e umas orelhitas pequenas.

-Parece-me bem... - comentou Glorfindel. Aarne lançou-lhe um olhar fatigado:

-A mim também me parecia bem... - murmurou - Sempre o quis montar, mas o meu pai dizia que tinha de esperar, que ele era demasiado grande e forte para mim. - voltou a sorrir - O meu pai tinha um negociozinho com os homens da Cidade do Lago, e todos os meses ia até lá. Lembro-me que a minha mãe entrançava o cavalo e punha-lhe flores à volta das orelhas e nas tranças. - nova pausa e o sorriso do elfo de olhos verdes morreu - Era um dia de Outono exactamente como este; belo. A minha mãe, os meus irmãos e eu fomos à floresta apanhar cogumelos e regressávamos quando ouvimos cascos; era o meu pai. Esperámos por ele na beira da estrada, enquanto ele se aproximava a galope. Uma visão soberba. Pensei em pedir-lhe para me levar, e aos meus irmãos, com ele no cavalo... Mas...

-Mas...?

-Não sei... não há uma explicação lógica para o que aconteceu! - Aarne cerrou os punhos e cruzou os braços - Ele já estava tão perto... e então o maldito cavalo empinou-se de repente e o meu pai caiu. O cavalo fugiu e nunca mais o voltámos a ver, e o meu pai nunca mais se voltou a erguer.

E calou-se. Glorfindel franziu o cenho, tristemente, e colocou um braço em torno dos ombros do outro elfo. Aarne encostou-se a ele:

-Não gosto de cavalos. - resmungou - São horríveis, bestas assassinas...

-Não digas isso! - repreendeu-o Glorfindel, mesmo perfeitamente ciente de que os seus melhores argumentos para defender os nobres animais seriam cruelmente refutados pelo amargurado Aarne - Algo o assustou, são animais muito sensíveis e...

-Não podia haver ali nada! Nada! - exasperou-se o elfo de olhos verdes - Passei anos naquele local, a tentar perceber... e nada! O Legolas também já me tentou convencer, mas só me assustou mais, grande bandido...

-Porquê?

-Já alguma vez viste uma carga a cavalo? - Aarne olhou-o de soslaio e sorriu quando Glorfindel abanou a cabeça; pelo menos, nunca vira elfos carregarem a cavalo sobre o inimigo - É horrível... magotes daqueles bichos a correrem para ti, e os cavaleiros têm lanças e vêem em filas cerradas. Por ali não passa uma mosca...

-Tenho de ver isso! - fascinou-se o elfo de Gondolin, com um glorioso quadro de batalha a formar-se na sua mente - Fazem-no em Mirkwood? Mas como?

-Na fronteira... - Aarne encolheu os ombros - Até agora só vi ensaios. Espero nunca ver uma... nem estar nela!

Glorfindel apenas assentiu. Aarne raramente se abria tão facilmente com ele. Para o elfo de Gondolin, o elfo sardento era um novelo enrolado para o lado de dentro...

Sorriu discretamente, e começou a pensar para consigo se haveria alguma hipótese de curar Aarne do seu repúdio pelos nobres cavalos. Maquinava algo quando o seu sorriso esmoreceu e uma mancha de culpa lhe escureceu o coração; aproximava-se o momento de explicar a Aarne quem ele era.

**Es mahnet der Nornen Gesang,  
an so viel schlafendes Einst.  
Es brechen der Liebe Geschichte,  
egal wie ernst du's auch meinst.**

* * *

Legolas olhou em redor, depois virou-se no arreio, passou os olhos pela sua companhia e voltou a fitar o mapa:

-Sim, é aqui. - confirmou. Uma zona ribeirinha onde tinha havido uma escaramuça com orcs. E alguns dos quais haviam sobrevivido...

A companhia de trinta elfos desmontou e começou a ocupar posições. Legolas ainda olhava para o mapa quando Tjaden parou a égua branca junto ao cavalo ruço de Legolas:

-Porque é que não aproveitas? - murmurou o tenente. Legolas olhou-o, confuso - Eu tomo conta disto!

-Mas aproveito o quê, elfo doido?

-Para ires a Imladris! Tens tempo! - Tjaden sorriu, entusiasmado com a hipótese de fazer o amigo feliz. Mas Legolas fuzilou-o com o olhar e apoderou-se dele o mau génio herdado do pai:

-Jamais se abandona um posto! Muito menos sem autorização superior!

-Mas...

-Não! - Legolas elevou demasiado a voz e todos o olharam, confusos. O príncipe resmungou uma praga e desmontou - Para o teu posto.

O real elfo afastou-se com o cavalo, recolheu mais alguns animais para que os donos pudessem subir às árvores e foi deixá-los numa pequena clareira ali perto. Suspirou, cansado, e encostou-se durante breves momentos a uma árvore velha enquanto olhava para os animais e revia mentalmente a missão de que o rei o incumbira.

Depois, amargurado, puxou o próprio cabelo; não devia ter reagido daquela maneira, afinal... afinal Tjaden só o queria ajudar! Ultimamente tinha sido o tenente o cofre onde Legolas guardava o que lhe ia na alma, e fora deveras imbecil tratá-lo daquela maneira.

Bom, só lhe restava ir desculpar-se... Virou as costas aos cavalos e afastou-se pelo meio das árvores, cabisbaixo. E súbitamente, Ragnar relinchou, aflito, e Legolas sentiu oito pequenas e esqueléticas patas treparem-lhe pelas pernas e pelas costas. Mal teve tempo de raciocinar, pois sentiu uma ferroada na zona das costelas, o mundo girou e tudo escureceu.

**Es ruhen die Tränen wie junger Regen**  
**auf bald schon sterbendem Gras.**  
**Sanft schmiegt sich Moos an wittere Wände**  
**der Herzen die ich nie vergaß...**

Tinha a sensação irritante de pequenas picadas. Pequenas picadas por todo o corpo. Abriu os olhos e foi com estranheza que percebeu que estava no quarto, deitado na cama. Chovia lá fora e o vento uivava fraco. Ao lado da cama Thranduil cabeceava, a coroa de banda, torto na cadeira. Legolas sorriu e pretendia sentar-se, mas uma picada forte deteve-o e o príncipe olhou para o tronco nu e para os braços: centenas de pequenas erupções cutâneas! Uma rebentou-lhe nas costas da mão e sangrou para cima do lençol manchado de sangue.

O grito horrorizado do filho acordou de sobressalto o rei. Thranduil arrancou a coroa, meteu-a em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e quase se atirou da cadeira para a cama. Arregaçou as mangas e abraçou o filho. Quando se separaram, o rei estava sujo de sangue:

-O que se passou? - perguntou Legolas, chocado. Voltou a recostar-se nas almofadas, fitando o pesaroso rei:

-Uma aranha picou-te. Uma aranha pequena, segundo o Tjaden... - acrescentou o rei com enfado - Trouxe-te logo. O teu cavalo também foi picado, tentou pisar a aranha...

Legolas esbugalhou os olhos; se ele estava assim, como estaria o pobre Ragnar? Mas Thranduil abanou a cabela:

-Só tem a perna inchada... - informou o rei - Mas tu vais parecer uma chaga viva, se a porcaria com pernas do Yrjan não se despachar a trazer o medicamento! A única coisa útil que ele fez até agora foi dizer-me que as reacções ao veneno variam de elfo para elfo, olha que bom!

O rei elfo continuou a maldizer o conselheiro e as aranhas, mas a mente de Legolas voou imediatamente para Aarne. Foi com tristeza que imaginou que, se o amigo ali estivesse, saberia perfeitamente o que fazer...

**Wo die Sehnsucht nach deiner Haut blieb?  
Schreit es in mei'm Kopf allein.  
Auf dass die allein an mir geschehe,  
mit all ihrem Zweifel und Schrei'n.**

**Das fremde Bett, in das ich am Abend floh,  
war gleich dem des Morgens so kalt.  
Einst waren unsere Herzen vereint,  
vordorrt nun, betrogen und alt.**

Então o príncipe sorriu e sentiu um corte abrir-se-lhe na cara:

-Meu pai? - chamou. Thranduil interrompeu as pragas:

-Sim, meu filho?

-Vou ficar de baixa?

-Bem podes crêr! - e então o rei elfo esbugalhou muito os olhos verdes - Nem penses!

-Mas...!

-Não Legolas! Ficas aqui, sossegado, comigo! - teimou o rei. O príncipe baixou o olhar, tristemente, e Thranduil sentiu um aperto no coração. Percorreu o corpo lastimável do filho, depois soltou uma praga - Vamos no Inverno. Os dois. - Legolas voltou a sorrir e rebentou-lhe outro golpe - Não sorrias, não te mexas, respira o mínimo possível!

O rei ergueu-se, tentou dar alguma dignidade à túnica amarfanhada e endireitou a coroa que não tinha na cabeça. Voltou a colocá-la, ao contrário, e dirigiu-se à porta:

-Eu vou buscar aquele maldito remédio... quem quer faz, quem não quer manda fazer, e é bem verdade! - e saiu do quarto, gritando pelo caminho que por causa dum certo atraso de vida chamado Yrjan, o seu precioso filho iria transformar-se numa ferida aberta.

Legolas percorreu o quarto com olhos. Inverno. Não faltava muito, era já a próxima estação! Sorriu e sentiu o sabor do próprio sangue; mal podia esperar por contar a Aarne as excelentes notícias!

**Ich habe so oft auch gelogen für dich,  
egal bei oder mit wem du schliefst.  
Es klebt noch ein fremder Hauch in deinem Haar,  
der gleicht dem Dämon vor dem du fliehst.**

**Seit langem schon wir uns nicht in die Augen sehn,  
weil zu viele Küsse wir stahl'n.  
Wir schneiden uns Nachts unsere Sünden ins Fleisch,  
die da mahnen uns ewig der Qual'n.**

**Noch tausende Burgen wir trunken erklimmen,  
die bald schon Ruinen sind.  
Doch stehen ach noch nicht von steinernen Zinnen,  
dass unsere Träume schon sterben im Wind.**

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Winter (Inverno)

**Nota da (excelentíssima) autora: **foram testes, testes, trabalhos, trabalhos. D: Para além disso, desde que fui admitida para fazer salto de obstáculos com o regimento de Lanceiros da GNR tenho-me esforçado bastante para provar aos coronéis que não fui uma má escolha. Mas agora, com as férias da Páscoa, não há escola! Yessss! Sempre tenho mais tempo para escrever. Possivelmente, vou ter alguns dias ocupados, passados no quartel a tratar dos cavalos, mas para mim isso vai ser o bem merecido descanso...

Bom, último capítulo de _Jahreszeiten_! Vai ser grandinho, para compensar pela demora.

Por último mas definitivamente o mais importante, um grande OBRIGADA! pelas reviews e favs. Fico tão feliz! :)

E agora, a história.

* * *

**_[Lamentierung des Hasses]_**

**Es weihnen in Liebe verstorbene Ahnen,**  
**die eistrunken neigen ihr ehren'es Haupt.**  
**Und all meine Sünden verlieren die Namen,**  
**wenn der Haß das Gewissen beraubt.**

Glorfindel puxava o lustre à lâmina da espada por pura diversão. Adorava ver a lâmina comprida e fina, leve como uma pena, brilhar com a luz de uma estrela caída. Desviou os olhos claros da espada para olhar em redor; Imladris preparava-se para o solstício de Inverno, com as árvores vestidas de ouro e uma neblina fria e fina que se erguia das águas do rio. Àquela hora da tarde, já não havia geada na relva nem nas folhas das plantas e umas florezinhas tímidas espreitavam aqui e ali.

Inspirou profundamente o ar puro e foi súbita e barbaramente sacudido por Aarne. O elfo de olhos verdes estava tão eufórico, tinha um sorriso tão colossal, que mal conseguia articular as palavras. Saltitou à roda de Glorfindel agitando vitoriosamente um pergaminho na mão. Por fim acalmou-se e sentou-se num banquinho em frente ao elfo de Gondolin:

-Adoro o Inverno! - anunciou Aarne, as bochechas alvas rosadas de sorrir. Glorfindel ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeita:

-Ainda na semana passada o detestavas... - recordou Glorfindel. Olhou de soslaio para o pergaminho e sentiu um aperto no coração. Não podia ser...

Aarne fez um pequeno escândalo de vitória:

-O Legolas vem! Chega uma semana depois do solstício! - cantarolou o elfo sardento. Glorfindel esforçou-se por sorrir e partilhar da alegria do amigo.

**Wie einst ein Splitter aus reinstem Kristall,  
das Herz eines Jungen erkalten ließ,  
so schenkte die Gnade die Königin  
mir die Kraft, auf daß ich dich verstieß.**

Observou os lábios de Aarne mexerem-se. Se na Terra Média houvesse metralhadoras, Glorfindel teria, naquele momento, associado o elfo sardento a uma... Aarne falava mas Glorfindel não o ouvia; sentia-se magoado, triste, até revoltado. A sua companhia nunca pusera o elfo de olhos verdes em tal euforia, mas pelos vistos bastara apenas uma cartinha de Legolas a dizer 'Olha, vou para aí!'; com o príncipe de Mirkwood por perto, Glorfindel teria de desaparecer, ficar escondido e esquecido, isso se não quisesse deitar tudo a perder; e claro, o bendito príncipe era, nem mais nem menos, o amiguinho querido de Aarne. E quem era ele, Glorfindel, Glor? Um amigo, sim, mas de certeza que Aarne não sentia por ele aquela amizade extremamente forte, a camaradagem, o companheirismo...

O Mundo consegue mesmo ser injusto!

Suspirou. E reparou que Aarne se calara e o olhava atentamente. Os olhos perturbadoramente verdes do outro elfo haviam-se cravado nele, dando-lhe a desagradável sensação de estar a ser lido:

-Desanimado. - constatou Aarne - Passa-se alguma coisa?

-Passa-se. - Glorfindel esforçou-se novamente por sorrir - Um parvo tapou-me o sol!

-Peço desculpa, se a minha grandiosidade te ensombrou. - troçou Aarne. Ergueu-se e afastou-se para o lado - Melhor?

-Bastante.

-Óptimo. Então, agora contas-me o que se passa.

Glorfindel engoliu em seco. Ficou alguns momentos em silêncio, concentrado, a pensar. Não queria mentir a Aarne, pelo menos mentir-lhe mais, mas também não queria arruinar tudo naquele momento. Quanto mais próximos fossem, pensou, menos mal reagiria o elfo sardento.

Novo suspiro. O elfo de Gondolin ergueu-se e caminhou até à beira da varanda, para depois se apoiar no peitoral e olhar para o rio que corria, no fundo do vale, barulhento e de caudal cheio. Aarne veio colocar-se a seu lado:

-Isto vai parecer completamente idiota... - começou. Aarne sorriu; estava deveras bem-disposto:

-Vindo de alguém completamente idiota, ninguém vai notar... - disse. Glorfindel deu-lhe um calduço que o despenteou - Bruto! Bruto! Bárbaro!

-Chiu. Bom, como eu estava a dizer, - fez uma pausa para organizar um discurso coerente - eu tenho medo.

-Medo. - repetiu Aarne. Um elfo tão grande como Glorfindel, ter medo! Para o elfo sardento, isso era inconcebível:

-Medo. Aarne, tu és o meu único amigo. - para além de Elrond e Asfaloth, claro - Tenho medo que me ponhas de parte...

-Porque vem aí o Legolas. - cortou Aarne, compreensivamente. No fundo, sentiu-se satisfeito com aquela confissão. Sorriu - Isso não só pareceu completamente idiota... como foi!

-Insensível! - escandalizou-se Glorfindel, esbugalhando os olhos. Escondeu a cara nas mãos, dramaticamente - Que falta de tacto!

Riram-se.

** Ich habe das Herz aus meiner Brust**  
**mit dem Eisdolch längst heraus gerissen.**  
**Befreit mich von Demut und Strafenlust,**  
**von Wehmut und sünd'gem Gewissen.**

* * *

Legolas atirava a roupa que levaria na mochila para cima da cama. Então Tjaden, lá sentado de pernas cruzadas, atarefava-se a dobrar meticulosamente a roupa do descuidado príncipe. Empilhou a roupa dobrada, orgulhoso do seu trabalho, e Legolas colocou a mochila em cima da cama. Franziu o sobrolho:

-Isto assim ocupa muito espaço... - opinou. Tjaden revirou os olhos, como se o camarada fosse um caso perdido:

-Tu é que ocupas muito espaço e não sabes. - volveu - Ai de ti se amarfanhares isso!

-Pronto, pronto! - e, com um cuidado exagerado, Legolas começou a arrumar a roupa dentro da mochila - Satisfeito?

Tjaden assentiu.

Também Thranduil, no seu quarto, arrumava a mochila. E o desleixo do príncipe fora herdado do desleixo do rei. Um aborrecido Yrjan dobrava a roupa que um descuidado rei elfo atirava por cima da cabeça:

-És ridículo... - resmungou o conselheiro. Um colete de cabedal aterrou na cabeça quase prateada do conselheiro - E tens má pontaria!

-Pelo contrário, tenho excelente pontaria! - discordou o rei, fechando as portas do roupeiro e virando-se para Yrjan. Os olhos glaciais do conselheiro fitaram-no com aborrecimento - Acertei-te sem sequer ter olhado!

-Muito bom, sim... - cedeu Yrjan, arrumando a mochila do rei. Thranduil sentou-se na berma da cama, tirou a coroa e sacudiu a longa cabeleira loira - Acho uma perfeita imbecilidade ires com o Legolas. O reino precisa do seu comandante-supremo para organizar a defesa e do seu chefe de estado para garantir as boas relações com o exterior. E o teu filho é grande o suficiente para ir a Imladris sozinho!

-Vou a Imladris durante um mês. Só isso. - sossegou-o o rei, sorrindo e colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do conselheiro - Certificar-me de que estou a fazer um bom investimento.

-E certificares-te que o teu filhinho não se aleija pelo caminho. Thranduil, - Yrjan fechou a real mochila e colocou-a no chão. Cravou os olhos azuis, muito frios, nos olhos verdes e escuros do rei - às vezes és um governante irreprimível, às vezes és o maior baldas à face da Terra Média. Durante uns tempos és um pai impecável, depois ficas super-protectivo. Consegues ser um elfo incrível, para depois seres um tirano sádico e cruel... Porquê? Milénios e milénios de convivência e continuo a não te conseguir perceber!

-Incompetência tua... - volveu o obstinado rei. Levantou-se e espreguiçou-se - Vou ver se o Legolas já arrumou as coisas.

O rei saiu do quarto e bufou, irritado; afinal de contas, era ou não era ele um filho dos seres superiores? Era, como qualquer um! Tinha perfeitamente direito a sair um bocadinho, a espairecer, a partir numa aventura com o filho! Não era propriamente uma aventura, mas Thranduil encarava a viagem como tal; só ele e Legolas, cavalgando para Imladris. Perfeito para arejar a cabeça e esquecer por momentos as aranhas, os orcs, os produtores de vinho, os mercadores.

Abriu a porta do quarto de filho e espreitou. Legolas conversava animadamente com Tjaden e aos pés da cama jazia uma mochila de cabedal, cheia e fechada. O rei sorriu, satisfeito, e fechou a porta.

Partiram na manhã seguinte, bem cedo.

* * *

**Ich schnitt mit Schrei den Blutstrahl entzwei  
der dich und mich verbunden.  
Da wir die Liebe, die uns einst geheilt,  
wie blutschwarze Gäule geschunden.**

Depois de almoço, Elrond dispensou Aarne e foi tratar dos seus afazeres. No caminho para o seu pequeno gabinete, encontrou Glorfindel, muito pensativo, sentado no parapeito de uma janela. O elfo moreno esboçou uma careta e foi sentar-se ao lado do amigo:

-Estás a ficar sem tempo. - declarou. Obteve como resposta um suspiro:

-Eu sei... acho... acho que vou desaparecer por um bocado, o que achas? - perguntou o elfo de Gondolin. Elrond abanou a cabeça, de semblante carregado:

-Acho mal. Muito mal. Conta-lhe.

-Ele vai odiar-me! - Glorfindel puxou o próprio cabelo, nervosamente - Detestar-me, vai pensar que fiz dele um parvo!

-E quanto mais tempo deixares passar, pior será a situação. - advertiu-o Elrond.

Glorfindel encolheu os ombros, deixando claro que queria ser deixado a sós com os seus pensamentos. Ficou a ver Elrond afastar-se. Depois fechou os olhos durante alguns momentos, desejando que nunca tivesse voltado a este Mundo novamente; para quê voltar, se tudo o que conhecia se fora, se tudo o que amara desaparecera?

Ficou ali encolhido o dia todo, melancólico. Da janela conseguia ver Aarne, sentado num degrau ao sol a ler. Como desejava ter um mundozinho simples e pacato, como o de Aarne!

Não foi jantar. Em vez disso, encaminhou-se para o quarto de Aarne e ali esperou por ele.

**_[Anklage der Ahnen]_**

**Und es klagen die Väter der Ahnen:„Verräter!**  
**Die Seele betrogen. Die Ehre belogen.**

Após o jantar, Aarne foi para o quarto. Sentia-se demasiado eufórico para atribuir importância ao desaparecimento de Glorfindel. Porém, ao entrar no quarto e encontrá-lo lá, não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco aliviado:

-Sumiste. Passa-se alguma coisa? - indagou, curioso, indo sentar-se na berma da cama ao lado do elfo loiro de Gondolin. O quarto estava apenas iluminado por uma vela branca, na mesa de cabeceira, e pela luz da lua que brilhava lá fora, num céu sem nuvens. As tonalidades azul e laranja encontravam-se no rosto de Glorfindel, luz e sombra. Os dois pontinhos de luz que eram os olhos do elfo de Gondolin percorreram o quarto, tristemente, até fitarem o chão:

-Tenho de te contar uma coisa. - murmurou. Aarne apercebeu-se de que a situação deveria ser grave. Inconscientemente, tomou as mão de Glorfindel na suas, sinal que apenas apertou mais o coração oprimido do outro elfo. Respirou fundo e prosseguiu - Já ouviste falar dum tal... Glorfindel?

Aarne estranhou a pergunta, mas assentiu:

-E... o que sabes sobre ele? - indagou Glorfindel. O elfo sardento fitou as mãos, pensativamente:

-Que matou um Balrog e voltou dos Salões. - enumerou - E ouvi dizer que vive em Imladris.

Que vive em Imladris! Aarne esbugalhou os olhos, horrorizado, e olhou bem para o elfo à sua frente. Glor... Glorfindel... Glor...

Amargamente, o elfo loiro de Gondolin assentiu:

-Pois... Glor...findel. - concluiu.

**Selbstverachtung gepredigt, in Schuld sich verewigt.**  
**In Worten und Tat, eines Mannes Hochverrat.**

Aarne deixou o queixo descair. Aquele elfo, ali, à sua frente, a quem tomara as mãos, não era um simples sem-abrigo que procurara nele um ombro amigo! Não era um igual, alguém com quem pudesse ter uma conversa trivial! Era um lorde! Era Glorfindel, o próprio Glorfindel, o elfo saído das lendas que matara o Balrog!

O elfo de olhos verdes apressou-se a retirar as mãos, sentindo o pescoço ficar vermelho. Cerrou o maxilar; aquele nobre elfo a quem faltava nobreza de espírito fizera dele palhaço! O que pensariam os outros elfos de Imladris, quando o viam, tão informal, para com um elfo daquela estirpe? Certamente, que Aarne era mentalmente limitado, ou algo assim! Cerrou os punhos, lutando para conter uma enxurrada de coloridos vocábulso. Expeliu o ar e voltou a olhar para Glorfindel que o fitava, expectante:

-Meu senhor... fez deste seu humilde servo um parvo. - acusou Aarne. Glorfindel escondeu a cara nas mãos:

-Não Aarne, eu não te fiz de parvo! Não me chames senhor, por favor! - implorou o elfo de Gondolin, esfregando a cara - Eu... eu não te conhecia, o meu caminho já se cruzou tanto com a falsidade, com aproveitadores... só... só me quis certificar de que não ia ser assim desta vez!

Mas o elfo sardento abanou veementemente a cabeça loira com madeixas de cobre. Ergueu-se e fez uma vénia:

-Peço-lhe que deixe este seu humilde servo sozinho. - não era bem um pedido, mas uma ordem camuflada de pedido. Glorfindel abriu a boca para falar novamente, mas não lhe saiu nada. Derrotado, abandonou o quarto.

Então Aarne praguejou, esmurrou almofadas e puxou o próprio cabelo. Pilha de pus da classe alta! Aquele... aquele maldito, que se aproveitara dele para dar umas boas gargalhadas! Traidor!

Sentou-se pesadamente na cama, a respirar ruidosamente; bem feito, bem feito! Bem feito, para aprender a não confiar em ninguém! Bem feito! Só Legolas, só Legolas merecia confiança! Ao menos o príncipe de Mirkwood sempre fora sincero, leal, companheiro!

Aarne abanou a mão como um leque; que vergonha que aquele maldito assassino de criaturas das trevas o fizera passar! Que vergonha, que humilhação, que embaraço!

**Kein Gott wird dich erlösen, von deiner ehrlos' Schuld.  
Zum Manne mußt du werden, doch nicht mehr in deinem "Kult".**

Glorfindel foi a correr para os seus aposentos, onde se trancou, destroçado. O que construíra com tanto cuidado e carinho desmoronara-se brutalmente. Tal como tudo o que já conhecera em vida. Tudo se transformara em pó e cinzas. Ficou tão destroçado que nem conseguia chorar, mas também não pregou olho toda a noite.

No dia seguinte não se admirou por Aarne o ignorar completamente e se afastar dele.

Dois dias depois chegaram Legolas e Thranduil.

**Trage aufrecht deine Sünden, zeichne sie auf deine Haut,  
daß zur Erlösung wirst geschunden, von jedem, der dein Kainsmal schaut!"**

Do recanto escondido que era a sua varanda, Glorfindel viu rei e príncipe, sem qualquer insígnia real que os identificasse, pararem os cavalos cansados no pátio. Assistiu, inconsolável e com um horrível sentimento de inveja, enquanto Aarne e Legolas se abraçavam fortemente, como irmãos há muito separados. E não quis ficar para ver mais. Recolheu ao quarto, pegou num cobertor e foi, sorrateiro, para as cozinhas. Pegou em alguma comida e levou-a para os estábulos. Aparelhou rapidamente o seu cavalo, e, aproveitando que os moços de estrebaria estavam atarefados com os grandes cavalos da floresta, partiu sem dizer nada a ninguém.

Apenas Elrond o viu e lamentou a insensata decisão de Glorfindel. Depois voltou a focar a sua atenção em Thranduil, que lhe perguntava como ia a formação de Aarne.

**_[Das Ende]_**

**So schrieb ich in Stein mein ehrlos Vermächtnis,**  
**uind blutet es noch in meinem Gedächtnis,**  
**denn hin und wieder dann und wann,**  
**schmerzt die Erinnerung daran.**

Para Aarne, aquele agitado final de tarde só findou quando se sentou na cama, frente a frente com Legolas. Tinham ido para os aposentos deste e Aarne insistira para que o príncipe o deixasse arrumar-lhe as coisas. E Legolas fez a vontade ao amigo.

Agora, finalmente, podiam matar as saudades. Ambos os elfos se sentiam prestes a explodir de felicidade; após tanto tempo, ali estavam, amigos queridos novamente juntos. E o que falaram! E o que riram e o que choraram! E o quanto se abraçaram! E as coisas fantásticas que contaram um ao outro, e as notícias que debateram. Nem se aperceberam de que o sol pusera, que a lua viera e que já estava novamente de partida.

Enquanto Legolas ali esteve com ele, Aarne nem sequer voltou a pensar em Glorfindel. Apenas lhe interessava que o seu verdadeiro e único amigo estava ali, com ele. E divertiram-se tanto, enquanto estiveram juntos! As piadas que só eles percebiam, os sorrisos cúmplices, as alusões a aventuras passadas, apenas por eles vividas.

Completamente alheios de que, do bosque cerrado de árvores desnudadas do outro lado do vale, um par de olhos tristes vigiava.

**Spoken word:**  
**Ich richte mich auf,**  
**wie Bäume, wenn sie wissen, dass es Zeit zum sterben ist.**  
**Ich muss weg hier!**

* * *

**E pronto, acabou esta. **

**Mais uma vez, agradeço a toda a gente que leu, comentou, adicionou aos favs... muitíssimo obrigada!**

**Review?**


End file.
